The Selection
by Odestalovebaby
Summary: The Selection plot with the hunger games. Not all girls want to be a princess. Annie Cresta has a perfectly normal life but her mom forces her to sign up for the selection where the famous prince Finnick Odair will choose his bride. But what will happen when she's chosen? will she fall for the prince? Odesta Au.
1. the letter

My Mom screamed from the kitchen when we received our letter; she had already decided that I would be entering the selection and that she was certain I would be the one, she didn't ask me if I even wanted to.

"You know that the last years have been hard for me and your Dad, please try." my Mom said, trying to convince me to enter the selection.

"But Mom, I don't want this! I want to find love in my own way." I said

"For God's sake Annie, we're the only parents in the whole Panem that have to convince her daughter to enter the selection."

" Annie sweetie , you should listen to your Mom, she's right, it's the chance of a lifetime, at least try and if you don't get picked then it's okay." said my Dad.

We have a really good relation and he seems to be the only one who understands me sometimes.

"But what if I do?"

"Then you'll do as you please, you can leave if you want to but at least try for us."

"You need to do it Ann! I'm sure you'll win." says my young sister May.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're really pretty."

"I am not, what makes you think that?"

"Because I look just like you, and I'm pretty!"

I couldn't help but smile at her comment, May did think I was pretty and we did looked alike but May had something I didn't, She always had the ability to make everyone like her and honestly I didn't have that.

"Fine, I'll do it! but don't get your hopes up."

"Yay!" my mom and sister said at the same time.

"What is this 'selection'?" asked my brother, Gerard.

"The selection is a contest where the Prince of Panem will choose his bride, and if Annie goes she has a chance to win and become a princess!" said May.

The prince of Panem is Finnick Odair, I did have to admit that he was gorgeous with those green eyes and copper hair and he had all the girls in Panem swooning over him. All girls except me…

* * *

_**A/N:** okay so here's my Odesta/the selection AU! I decided that i will keep some characters from The Selection (like May and gerard) but there will be a lot of Hunger games characters as well. i'm really having a lot of fun writing it beacause i am joining two things i really like into one._

_**ps**. There will be no Aspen in this story, i tried to but i really can't make a love triangle with odesta and i really want to hear your ideas and your feedback!_

_**Lots of love, Laìs.**_


	2. signing for the selection

I took a shower, brushed my dark tangled hair, and put the least makeup as possible. I didn't want to look pretty, not at all, today we were going to sign me up for the selection.

As I got to the kitchen I was surprised to see my Mom and Dad with the letter in their hands waiting for me. They gave me the letter and I was surprised because the paper was thick but soft and I had never touched anything like it before.

They were really simple questions like name, age, where I'm from, how could they contact me if I was picked, my hair and eye color but they were also things like special abilities, in which I was really proud to write that I could speak 3 languages, could swim and make seashell jewellery.

" Do you think that sleep a lot can count as a special ability?" I asked to my Dad faking my indecision.

"Sure," He says "and don't forget you can eat a whole plate in less than 5 minutes." we all laugh at his comment, except my Mom. In fact she just left the kitchen.

"She just wants the best for you." He says

"You also want that, but you don't get nervous like this."

"Yes, but your mom and I have very different ideas of what will be the best for you."

"So did you finish it?" Said May running to us.

"Yes I did."

"Great we can go to the justice building take your picture and we're done."

So we did it, we got there and took a picture and we sent it and then all I could do was wait.  
The official journal of Panem was starting and everybody was watching it, today they would choose the girls that would be in the selection, today I would know my fate.

"Goodnight your majesty." Said Caesar Flickerman, he was the presenter

"So have you seen any of the selected yet?"

"I did see it! I was in the room where the reaping was made and I have to say that they're all adorable." Says the king in his usual scary tone. King Snow is known and loved in all Panem, but there's something about him that, I don't really know, kind of scares me.

"Great! and you," He says turning to the prince, "did you see any of them?"

"No Ceaser I didn't, I will meet them today just like the rest of you." You could see he was sounding really nervous, almost like he was scared of what would happen.

"What about you my queen, do you have any advice to our lovely selected?"

"Enjoy your last night as a normal girl, it doesn't matter who will be the one, all your lives are going to change forever, and it may sound clichè but be yourselves." The queen said in her soft tone, she is so much better than the king.

"Great advice my queen, now let's see our possible future princesses!" He had a lot of paper slips in his hands and he said a few names that I didn't really paid any attention and there was the one name that made my entire family cheer "And finally, miss Annie Cresta!"

And then the phone started to ring and it didn't stop for days.

* * *

_**A/N: **Hello my amazing readers! how are you today?_

_ here i am with the second chapter and i have to say i'm loving to write this and i hope you all love it too._

**_Lots of love, Laìs._**


	3. arriving at the palace

A week had passed since the announcement of the selected and it was my day to go, a few days ago a man come to my house to ask me a few questions and give me vitamins he said I should take them on my own here but someone would help me with that in palace. Who need help to drink a pill?  
So I got dressed in the selected uniform a plain white shirt and black pant and a flower from my district, in this case a lily. The shoes were our choice so I decide to use my worn red flats. I wanted the prince to be sure that I wasn't born to be royal.  
I said goodbye to my family and then I left to the Airport, I was the first girl to arrive, I would fly to the palace with three other of the selected, they arrived half an hour later than I did, so I gathered all my courage and went to say hello to them.  
"Hi! My name is Annie." I said smiling.  
"I know," A girl with blonde hair and dark eyes said and i soon recognised her as Glimmer Tames, my mom made me learn all their names. She then hugged me.  
"My name is Glimmer and that's Ashley" she says pointing to a girl next to her.  
"And I love your hair is so pretty."  
"Thanks!" I said. Then the last girl arrived she looked really confident, like she knew she would win.  
"I'm Celeste!" She said in a fake sweet tone. Then we left for the palace and I was really amazed by what I saw, it was a beautiful palace near the ocean and as we entered I was taken by a group of people that introduced themselves as our stylists saying that they would make us look prettier for the prince.  
"So, here's the thing," A short dark-haired man that introduced himself as Cinna said, pulling me over to a seat with a six on the back.  
"We need to talk about your image." He said, all business.  
"My image?" Wasn't I just me? Wasn't that what got me here?  
"How do we want to make you look? With that red hair, we can make you quite the temptress, but if you want to play that kind of thing down, we can work that out too," He said matter-of-factly.  
"I'm not changing everything about me to cater to some guy I don't even know." Or like, I added in my head.  
"Oh, my. Do we have an individual here?" He sang, as if I were a child.  
"Aren't we all?" The man smiled at me. "  
Fine, then. We won't change your image, we'll just enhance it. I need to polish you up a bit, but your aversion to all things fake might just be your greatest asset here. Hold on to that, honey." He patted me on the back and walked away, sending a group of women swarming my way.  
They cut my hair in layers and put on the least makeup as they could, I have to admit I was feeling beautiful and then they gave me a plain nude dress to wear, and then they told me to sit on a chair. As soon as I sit down a woman came and sit in front of me and looked some files and said  
"Are you ready?"  
"Ready for what?"  
"Your interview!"  
"What?!" I said really confused but I was mostly scared, I was never good at public speaking.  
" We need to make a special about the makeover they did on all of you, so that the public can know you and most of all root for all of you." She said in a soft but strong tone.  
"Ahh! Okay" I say trying to hide my fear.  
"Then let's begin, so miss Annie I don't see much change on your look, what did they do?"  
"They cut my hair and put some makeup on me and they put some vanilla perfume on me so now I smell like a dessert." I say and she laughed at the last part.  
" Well, you look lovely. How was your experience in the selection so far?"  
"It's been really amazing."  
"How are the other girls?"  
"They are really nice" I said and added in my head 'with one exception'.  
"Okay and what do you think of the makeover? Scared some other girl is looking better than you?"

"I think that they made every girls natural beauty even better." I said, I didn't want to say that I was sure they looked better than me.  
She smiled and said

"That's enough for now, thank you."

And with that she left going to talk to the other girls. When she was finished a woman that introduced herself as Effie Trinket come and took us to a tour of the palace.

* * *

_**A/N: **Hello my amazing reader? how are you all in this lovely day? Here i am with the third chapter yay! i have to say that i am really thankfull for all you reviews, alerts and favs, it really means a lot to me. since my school will start next monday i amy not be able to make a daily update but i will do my best to always update asap._

**_Lots of love, Laìs._**


	4. Meeting the maids

As soon as Effie finished out tour i entered on the bedroom she said was mine and i gasped when i saw it, it was so beautifull and a lot bigger than the one i had back home. But what suprised me the most were the 3 young woman i saw on the bedroom one of them was sewing something and the other two were cleaning the already perfectly clean bedroom. they introduced themselves as Primrose, Madge and Delly, they said they were my maids and they said they were going to stay her with me to help me during the selection, i could tell they were really anxious to help but honestly all i wanted to do was sleep.

" But it's our job to stay here with you Miss Cresta."

" and i know that, i just want to sleep for a bit, can you please call me Annie."

" yes." the three of them said in unison and then Delly that seemed to be the leader of the three said "One of us need to stay here with you then."

" There's no need of that, i will be fine but thank you and could you please wake me up when we need to go for dinner, okay?" i asked

They thanked me and left the bedroom and then i really noticed my surroundings, there was a piano in the room and i was really happy about it, at least i could play somethings and maybe i wouldn't feel that homesick ,i was suprised that they put on in my bedroom, i had only mentioned that to the oficial that went on my house to give me the pills not on my file. Either way i was glad they did it.

I laid down on my new and really comfortable bed and fall asleep in seconds, then i don't know it could have been minutes on hours my maids arrived telling me to take a shower taht they were going to dress me for the dinner. they dressed me in a gorgeous blue-green knee lenght dress and pulled some strands of my hair backwards and pinned in place with some pretty pins and they lead me to the womans room were we would have dinner. As we walked i noticed that the actual dinning room was closed and i wondered if the royal family was there enjoying their last meal by tomorrow breakfeast the slectioned would eat withn them in fact we were only going to meet them tomorrow. we sit there and watched the oficial journal that was talking about our welcome in the palace and our makeovers.

Then after the journal we had dinner and the food was incredible, the dessert was perfect and i tought about May, she loved desserts just as much as i did. after the dinner we were told to go to bed after all as Effie said " tomorrow you will meet the prince so you need to rest and look perfect! he is going to be one you husband after all."

As i get to the bedroom my maids were there of course to help take of teh dress and make up and get me ready to sleep. they put me on a plain green nightgown and asked me a few questions about the dinner and then they left me alone when i asked them and told me they'd see me in the morning.

I looked at my window and saw the beach and then i decided that i didn't care we were told to saty in our bedroom i needed some fresh air so i left. and then i saw two guards at the door that lead to the beach.

" i am sorry miss Cresta but you can't go outside now, please get back to your room." he said

"But... i .. need to go " i said and i couldn't breathe " i-i can't breathe."

" let her go." said a young but strong voice. and i turned arround and saw prince Finnick looking at me and reaching me to help.

The guard opened the door right away and let me go take a walk and so i did, i trembeled my way and sit down on the sand.

" Are you okay my dear?"

* * *

_**A/N:** HI! so here's the new chapter and Annie is finally meeting Prince Finnick, calling him prince finnick is natural but weird at the same time, anyways here's the new chapter and i just found out that my school will one begin on march 17th so i have another week! i don't know if i'll be able to post another chapter tomorrow but i'll do my best and if i don't i'll make sure to post it on monday._

_**Ps.** Delly is Anne , Madge is Lucy and Primrose is Mary._

_**Lots of love, Laìs.**_


	5. Talking to prince Finnick

" I am not your dear." i said looking at him and then i noticed that it was prince Finnick.

" What have i done to hurt your feelings , please tell me." he says " didn't i gave you exactly what you wanted?"

He seemed confused by my answer, i think he hoped we all loved him and thanked the stars for his existence.

" excusme me dear" he said sitting next to me " But are you going to keep crying?"

only when he said it i realise that i was crying and then it all came to me at once all the fear and the homesick and the anger for being there in the first place.

" Don't call me that, i am not anymore of a dear than the other 34 girls you keep in this cage!"

" that's not true, all of you are dear to me, i just have to find out who is the dearest."

" that's really stupid" i mumbled

" What did you said miss, i am sorry but i don't know your name."

" It's Annie and i said this is stupid, have you never loved anyone in your life are you so low that is how you need to chose your wife?"

" i understand it must not look like it but my world is really closed and i don't know many girls, and the small ammount of girls i know are usually princess from other places and we never had anything in common, so under this circuntances i never had the chance to fall in love, have you?"

"No."

" Do you really think this is a cage?"

" yes i do" my voice sounded much calmer now and i think he did managed to make me feel better, but that doesn't mean i like this place.

" I can't blame you, i thought the same a few times, but you have to admit that is a really beautiful cage."

" For you , fill you cage with women fighting for the same thing and see how nice that is." i answer sharply.

he raised his brows.

" Are there already fights over me? can't they see that i make the choice?" he said, laughing, and i couldn't help but laugh too.

"That's not quite true, they fight over two things you and the crown."

" Oh the man or the crown, i am afraid some of them can't see the difference."

" Good luck with that" i said

" and you what do you fight for?"

" Actually i am here by a mistake."

" Mistake?"

" Sort of, it's a long story ... i am here but i am not fighting my plan is to enjoy the food until you kick me out."

He laughed and then looked me in the eye and said

" I hope you find something that is worth fighting for in this cage, If it makes you feel better i can ask the guards to let you come to beach when you like."

" I would really love that, thank you your majesty."

" You welcome" he said standing up "there's no need to call me majesty tough , i would rather Finnick." and with that he walked away but when he was near the door he looked back and said

" Dear Annie, could you do me a favor?"

" maybe"

" Please don't tell the others, i am only supposed to see you all tomorrow i don't want to annoy anyone even tough your crying have nothing a like a romantic date don't you think?"

" it doesn't" i chuckled and then added "no worry i won't tell."

" goodnight"

And with that he let me have the privacy i was wanting all day.

* * *

_**A/N:**Annie finally met prince Finnick! i am really happy with the way this chapter turned out, i was a bit worried that since i am not using a love triangle it would seem strange that she doesn't want to win but i think it's really good. can't wait to read what you all think of this._

**_Lots of love, Laìs._**


	6. The bet

I was waken by my maids in the next moring and i really didn't wanted to, it took me a lot of time to sleep after last night's talk with prince Finnick, i realised that i needed to apologize for being rude to him, he was just trying to help me after all.

" Miss, are you awake?"

"NOOO" i groaned

They laughed at me and then i woke up, those girls were going to be the easiest to deal with during my staying in the palace, for sure. after they helped me shower Delly dryed my hair and put it on a half-up-half-down and tied it with a blue ribbon i've got from home that made the color from the blue floral dress that they gave me pop. after that i went to see that other girls and they were all gorgeous and really looked like princess except from me, i looked just like a simple girl with a pretty dress.

after all the girls arrived we were lead to the gran saloon were each of us sit on a indiviadual table and some journalist filmed our the two guards opened the door and prince Finnick walked in.

" majesty" said Effie.

" Hello Effie" he said politely " If you don't mind i would like to introduce myself to this lovely young ladies."

He talked in a private room with all the girls in the room and i was the last one.

" hello Annie, did you sleep well my dear?"

" i'm still not you dear but yes i did."

" good to know my d- sorry, Annie."

" thank you and i would like to say that i am sorry for being rude with you yesterday, i realised it's not your fault besides you were really nice and i was rude with no reason, i was really homesick and i just wanted to say that i am really sorry."i felt my eyes tear up.

" Oh no, please don't cry , i never know what to do when girls cry! do you want to go home?"  
" no, my family needs me here, and when girls cry most of the time they don't want you to just fix the problem they just want to be consoled, try patting their shoulder when they cry."

" thank you, now it may be helpfull, if someone else cry. "

His comment made me laugh a bit.

" well miss i think we can make a deal, yesterday you said that the girls were fighting over the man or the crown and i would like to know if you could help me find one of them that actually wants me not the crown."

" like a friend?"

"yes, like a friend, would you like to?"

"yes but only if you stop calling me dear."  
" I'll keep trying" he says with a wink and i laughed

" deal?" he says holding his hand for me to shake

"deal." i say shaking his hand.

then i walked out of the room and waited until we were lead to the dinner room were we saw the queen and the king.

" welcome girls." said the queen "please take a sit."

so we did and then as i ate i noticed that they were eight girls missing, Finnick had already send eight girls home.

i stoped thinking about it and grabed a slice of strawberry pie and ate it in silence util a voice asked

" Miss Annie are you liking the food?"

i looked arround and saw that Finnick was the one asking me and then i said

" yes majesty, i think this pie is good my sister would cry."

" Do you really think she would cry?"

" yes, she can't really control her emotions."

" would you bet?"

" if i had anything to bet i would."

" what do you want if you win then?"

" if she cries i want to take a swim in the ocean"

" deal if she doesn't we will take a walk together."

then he asked a guard to take my sister a pie and watch to see if she cries and then asked all of the girls to write to their families. later that day a oficial from the palace showed in my bedroom and told me that she didn't cried and that the prince was waiting for me and that he would come pick me in 5 minutes.

then in exactly five minutes i heard a knock in the door.

i rushed to answer " You're really pontual, you know?" i say opening the door, i was wearing a light pink summer dress my maids made for me.

" i've heard, wow! you are stunning!" he said looking at me.  
"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." then we started walking  
"so , i was meanning to ask you something, since you are going to help me choose the right girl we could creat a sign for us to talk."

"sure, do you have anything in mind?"

" what about tugging the ear?"

" i like it, it's discret and simple."

then we heard a really loud noise and Prince Finnick said

" come with me, we need to find the others and hide."

* * *

_**A/N:** Hello my amazing readers! how are you all? here's the next chapter and i hope you like and thank you all for the favorites reviews and follows it means a lot to me._


	7. the rebel attack

After we heard that noise we ran, as fast as we could to the girls salon and then all the girls were lead along prince Finnick to some kind of safe room and on my way there i tripped and fall to the ground but he gently lifted me and helped me walk, as soon as we reached the safe room he asked me  
"Are you hurt?"  
" no, i am alright."  
then he turned the other girls in the room and honestly all the girls were terrified, but the prince kindly explained to us that it was just a rebel attack and that they happen a few times during the year but we would be fine here in the safe room.  
" what about the maids?" i asked hoping they were alright.  
"the maids?" he asked semming confused by my question.  
" yes the maids?"  
" they are probably hidden somewhere safe, the guard warn ewveryone in the palace quickly, no worry. they all know what to do in this case." he said confident and that give me hope that they were alright.  
" thanks" i mumbled  
" no worry."  
then some guards arriced telling us that the rebels were already gone that we could leave now.  
then one guard followed each girl to their room. and as soon as i opened the door i saw Delly and Primrose comforting Madge. whose face was red with tears.  
" what happened? are you alright?" i asked worried "did they come here?"  
" no were are fine." is just that madge always stays like this after an attack she will be fine soon. she cries even if they are just mentioned "  
" let's take her to the bed then."  
it was a bit hard to take madge to the bed since she was crying a lot but we did it, and the primrose started to mumble a song for her and i pulled Delly to the side and i asked why she always cried when the rebels attack and she said with a sad look on her face  
" madge ,she was sold to the palace ,she worked for a family and then when they find out the family's son and Madge were in love they sold her, she was crying for days when she got here, when she get better the rebels attacked us and well i don't know if they had many womans if youi get what i mean."  
"oh no!"i said  
"then everytime they are here she thinks they will hurt her again."

we spend the rest of the day in the bedroom reading while Madge revovered , and i promissed myself that they wouldn't hurt Madge like that anymore, not if i could do something about it.

* * *

_**A/N:** hi, this chapter is a smaller chapter becuse i am really busy today but i hope you like it and i think it's good even tough is shorter._

**_Lots of love, Laìs._**


	8. the journal

I spend the next week in the bedroom with the maids, even tough they said it was wrong that they were in there just playing cards, it was great i get to know more of them, their life, their friends, even the guards they tought were the prettiest.

we were playing cards with the door open, when i saw someone at the door, it was Finnick, i stand up with a smile and walked to him.

" Oh my God" mumbled Delly

" Misses"

" Majesty" delly bowed" it is a great honour."

" For me as well." he answered with a smile.

then they all came up with a silly excuse to leave the bedroom, like to make my dress for friday's oficial journal.

" what a team you got here, huh?"

" they keep me happy."

he looked at the room and saw a picture of my family.

" your sister looks just like you." he said ,looking stuinned.

"i heard that a lot."

then he came closer to me and said

" you ask me for such simple things that i just can't say no."

"w-what?"

" i told the guards to let you take a swim in the ocean whenever you want."

"thank you."

" in fact you can do it today."

and after that he said goodbye and left the room and as soon as he did i ran off to the beach and took a long swim in the ocean and i have to say it and me feel better about everything, about what the rebel attack, about Madge, about the selection itself.

Friday night came a lot sooner than i would expect but at least on this one i wouldn't have to speak just stay there and smile.

My maids give me a lovely long blue-green dress and the bottom of it looked like waves and i couldn't belive i looked so beautiful. As i walked in the room i saw Glimmer, she was wearing a pink dress and she looked stunning, i turned away for a minute and i see something that made me smile, the queen was tuking a piece of Finnick's hair behind his ear as he fixed his tuxedo. it was so simple and yet lovely.

But i was soon distracted by Effie that come telling everyone to find their seats, and the journalstarted, it was the usual, the news of the palace and things like taht, but at the end prince Finnick was going to give an enterview about the girls.

" So Prince Finnick how are you?" asked Caesar

"I am fine, thank you Caesar."

" have you enjoyed the company so far?"

" yes i have, it is a true pleasure to meet all theses lovely ladies."

"Are they as sweet as they seem?"

i smiled at that question, i knew i wasn't exactly sweet at first.

" hmm, almost all of them"

"almost?" Caesaer asked ' is anyone being rude?"

"one of them yelled at me on our first meeting."

" Why?"

" I think she was homesick, that's why i forgave her of course."

" so she is still with us?"

" Yes, and i plan on keeping her for quite a while." he said tugging his ear.

* * *

_**A/N:** hi babies! here's the new chapter and i hope you like it!_


	9. meeting with the prince

Since Finnick tugged his ear on the enterview that means he wanted to see me tonight. As soon as i could i went to my bedroom to wait for him, i didn't took long before i heard a knock on the door.

" helo! where are your maids?'

" they left, i always tell them to leave after dinner."

" everyday?"

"yes, i can sleep alone, thank you."

he raised his brows and smiled and it made me blush.

" get yourself a coat, is cold outside."

i get my coat and we walked down the hallway .

"if you keep telling your maids to leave, i may have to make a guard stay at your door."

" i don't need a nanny."

he laughed at my answer, said hello to a few guards and lead me to the beach and we sit on the sand.

" i am glad you are helping me Annie. this whole thing is kind of embarassing."

" what is embarassing?"

" the fact that i have to find my soulmate here in front of the whole country, it is so hard."

" Finnick i will be really honest with you now, i think you can find your soulmate here."

" do you think i can find true love here?"

"By what i know true love is usually the most inconvenient kind."

he smiled at me and i said

" i really hope you can find someone her you can't live without Finnick.i really do"

" well it is nearly midnight, you should go to sleep now."

" Goodnight."

" goodnight"

and with that i left to my bedroom and slept, tomorrow was saturday and it was the only day of the week that we had nothing to do. all we needed to do was stay in the girls salon all day.

As soon as i get there i saw Glimmer and she come to me.

"hey! how are you?"  
" Oh" i am fine."

so we talked for hours, and she started to talk about how gorgeous prince Finnick was.

" yeah, he is pretty." i said

" oh, Annie , you must have noticed those eyes and the voice." she said taking a deep breath after.

* * *

_**A/N:** hey! how are you? here's the new chapter and thank you so much for the reviews!_

_Lots of love, Laìs._


	10. pictures and red dresses

A week has passed since that meeting with prince Finnick after the journal and today we were going to take pictures with him.

" hello dear." he says almost singing.

" don't call me dear." i told him but he just laughed at me and hold out his arm.

" Just a second, your scarf is falling." he says fixing it " i think it is better now."

"look at the camera please." says the photographer , i looked at him and saw not only him but all the selectioned looking at me.

" don't get nervous" prince finnick whispered

" i don't like having everyone looking at me." i said also whispering, but the prince just pulled me close and said

" just look at me" than he winked at me and i smiled and then the camera flashed in that exact moment,

" see, it's not that bad."

" maybe."

we took a few more pictures and then we were done and he said he wanted to meet me before tomorrow afternoon, for a walk.

" sure , were are we going?"

" Now,that is a surprise ,my dear."

i waited calmly ( or not) for my next meeting with Finnick, _i don't know why but i was getting nervous almost anxious._

then i heard i knock on the door and my heart started beating fast. _why is my heart beating fast?_

"hello Annie, How are you?" he says and i couldn't help but notice that he semmed more relaxed, his shirt was loose and he was wearing knee shorts and his usually perfect hair was a bit messy.

" i am fine, thanks and you?"

" i am fine. now lets go for a walk, i want to show you a place. by the way you are looking great " he say holding my hand and gently pulling me out of the bedroom. i was wearing a simple pale pink dress nothing extraordinary like all the other girls.

as we walked he lead me outside the palace and to the beach, and then he keep on walking until we couldn't even see the palace, and then he sit on a rock and gestured for me to sit with him.

" wow!" i say looking at the ocean " this place is beautiful."

"i know, i always used to come here as i child, my mom showed me this place, she said that this place always made her fell calmer before an enterview on the selection and as today you are going to give an enterview, and you seem to get nervous, i tought it may help."

" thank you" i say holding his hand.

" well, you are welcome."

after a long silence he asks me

" what is it like?"

" what is like what?" i ask confused

" outside, you know, the real panem?"

"oh" i say " it is hard i mean not everyone lives a life like this you know? there are people that really suffer out there."

" what you mean suffer?"

" hunger, cold."

" did you?" he asks a concerned tone in his voice.

" a few times, like two years ago, on the winter we really had nothing to eat." i say and my eyes fill with tears as i remeber that May asked me why we couldn't give her a birthday present that year.

" i am so sorry, i had no idea, that happened."

" it is okay." i say trying to hide my tears but finnick noticed them and hugged me.

" shh, it is going to be okay." he said and them paused a bit !" i had an idea! but we need to go now!"

so we left the beach and he lead me to my room, he said his idea was going to help people but he didn't tell me what it was.

when i get to my room my maid were already there ready to give me a shower and dress me and when they pulled out a dress for me i gasped it was the most beautifull red dress i have ever seen.

" did you like it?" asked prim

" of course i did but what was wrong with the other blue dress i was going to wear?"

" all the other girls are going to wear either green or blue so that is why you will wear red"says madge

" why are they going to wear blue and green?"

"because they are jealous of you so they are copping you but you will suprise them with the red." says Delly.

so they put me on the dress and did my hair in some loose curls and lead me to the studio where we were going to film the journal. I was the last girl to arrive and they all gasped when they saw me. Delly was right, i did suprised them.

* * *

_**A/N:** hey amazing readers , how are you ? here is the new chapter and i gotta tell you i am obssesed with polyvore now so i made an outfit for annie on her date with prince Finnick, if you wanna see it the username is the same as this one ,wich means 'odestalovebaby'._

**_Lots of love Laìs._**


	11. the project

All i did was sit on my chair and then i took a look at my surroundings, on the middle of the stage there were two chairs, one for caesar and other for the selectioned. it made me nervous to think that i would be talking in front of the whole panem.

" Wow Annie you look great." said Glimmer, she was wearing a light blue dress, in fact most of the were, i guess that the maids were right after all.

" thank you , you look great as well."

then Caesar didn't showed up to start the journal as usual, Prince Finnick did.

he walked to the center of the stage and said

"Good night Panem, i am here to talk about a new poject and then i will call Caesar, it will be a good change, he is usually the one that calls me." he laughed " Now i know you are all exited to talk with our selectioned so i will not be long , in fact they helped me have this idea , trough them i saw a different panem, a panem that not doesn't have what it need , so this is a project to help the poor people that live in our country , so if you live in the poorer areas you can go to a community center to receive a hot plate of food everyday. i would like to thank the selectioned and their families for giving up on half their pay check to help on this project, and now i may prsent you to Caesar"

I heard some of the girls getting angry about the money, can't they see it's for a greater cause?

"Thank you , your majesty, Now to the moment we are all waiting for, let's talk to our lovely selectioned" Caesar said smiling.

Caesar talked to all the girls and i was the last one, his usual questions were, ' you were the girl that yelled at prince Finnick?' ,'have you kissed him yet?' after the fourth 'no' on the last question he turned to finnick and asked

_" But you didn't kissed any of them yet?"_

_" they are here for only two weeks, what kind of men you think i am?" he said smiling_

When Casar asked me if i was the one that yelled at prince Finnick i told him the truth

" yes , that was me."

" make her tell the whole story." said Finnick almost laughing.

" please tell us" said Caesar

" i wasn't felling a bit sick and i wanted to get some fresh air and he followed me but i was so nervous taht i yelled at him." i said as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

" but he forgave you?" asked caesar.

" well , apparently he did."

"So what do you think of him now?"

"Finnick Odair is the epitome of all things good. He is going to be a phenomenal king. He lets girls who are supposed to be wearing dresses wear jeans and doesn't get mad when someone who doesn't know him clearly mislabels him. Whoever he marries will be a lucky girl. And whatever happens to me, I will be honored to be his subject."

the prince smiled at me.

* * *

_**A/N:** hey! how are you? here is the new chapter and i hope you like it!_

**_Lots of love, Laìs._**


	12. The kiss

After the journal, at ten o'clock there was a knock on my door, i rushed to open, knowing who it was.

" you know it'd be great if you had a maid here during the night."

' i don't need a nanny, and i am sorry for calling you by your name in front of everyone, i should have called you prince."

" i am not angry about that, trust me it is okay."

" really?" i ask amazed that he is not angry " i felt so stupid tonight."

" but it was the best moment of the night!" he exclaimed" my mom was very impressed." he said sitting on the balcony.

" well, i am glad."i say

" well you are always impressive,and pretty." he says and i blushed " really, you are way to pretty for your own good, tommorow i will have your maids sewing some potato sacks for you."

i laughed at him and turned my face to the wall, he come closer to me.

" i am serious, if you don't want me to fall in love with you you have to stop looking so lovely."

" there is nothing i can do, one can never help being born in perfection."

" yeah, i don't think you can help it."

i turned at him and i was suprised that he was close enough to kiss me, i was even more suprised when he did.

" sorry." he mumble blushing slightly

" why you did this?"

" sorry, is just that i tought that your feelings may had changed, because of what you said on the show and i like you, i tough you may had noticed."

i tried to not show any emotion in my face

" i think we can just forget about it, okay?" he said

" okay, who else will know about beside us, right?" i say and he nodded.

then he leaned in and kissed me again, it was short and sweet and it made me feel beautiful.

" i just want to know if it is possible."

after what it felt like a long time i whispered " yes Finnick, it is possible."

* * *

_**A/N:** i am so terrible sorry for not posting yesterday! my computer broke and i couldn't write it, but i am posting it now and Yay! they kissed!_

_**Lots of love, Laís**_


	13. the vistors

I was thinking about those kisses more than i expected, i haven't told anyone, of course but they were good thing to think of in a boring day at the girls saloon, even tough i knew i wouldn't fall for him this easy i have to admit, he is starting to crept up on me.

i was getting lost in my toughts when i heard

"ladies, ladies, follow me now please." Effie said rushing in the room " they are here."

"who?" i asked to Glimmer

" The Queen's family and the king of Scottland, didn't you heard her saying it?"

" no, i was a bit distracted." i say walking out the room and into the garden.

" Annie, come here met the queen's sister"

" hello" said a woman that looked a lot like the queen " there is no need to call me that, my anme is Adele, i am Amberly's older sister." she said holding out her hand for me to shake.

we talked for a bit and when she left some girls were saying some mean things about her, wich i didn't agreed. i turned away when i herad someone say

" smile!" Finnick said taking a picture of me.

it was so unesxpected that it looked awful but when he was about to say something we heard Celeste call him.

i walked away and into the girls saloon feeling jealousy, i don't know why, when i get in there i saw Adele.

" hidding here too?" i asked

" yes, i wanted to meet the girls and see my sister but i ahte when all of this just turns into a politic thing.

" i am not a big fan of this too."

" he would have been a great older brother' she said looking at Finnick trought the window " amberly lost trhee kids, i have six, i always feel guilty when i come here" she turned at me and said " do you know what she looks in the selection?"

" no" i answered

" a daughter"

" do you think so she seems abit distant sometimes."

" she is just scared of getting to attached."

then i realised that all the families were the same, royal or not.

" excuse me i have to go meet someone."i said

she finished her drink before waving me goodbye, then i left the room and went to find Finnick.

i found him in the garden playing with one of his cousins. i smiled at that scene, he seemed so carefree and perefect.

he looked at me and tugged his ear, i tugged mine as well.

* * *

_**A/N:** hey babies! new chapter! thank you for the reviews!_


	14. Glimmer's secret

the queen family stayed for a few days and the king of scottland for a week , it and been a month since i arrived at the palace and i was stariting to get used to the routine. we saw a magazine with our pictures and comments and i was one of the favorites.

Glimmer said she wanted to talk to me about something

" please you have to promisse not to tell anyone."

"Sure, is everything alright?"

"yes, i am fine, i just need to tell you something."

her face was filled with worry "what is wrong?" i asked

" it's finnick, i don't think it will work."

" why you think that?"

" well, i don't felt anything."

" you can' just fall in love like that" i say snapping my fingers" it takes a while."

" i don't like him" she say sounding sad.

" have you tried?"

" a lot. but i know i can't just leave"

" why not?"

" because i can't" she said standing up from the sofa we were sitting" i need to go, maybe you are right, i just need to try more."

On that same day i got a note calling me to the beach

" Finnick!" i exclaimed running to him.

" how are you today?" he asked me

" great of are you doing here? shouldn't you be working?"

" the president of the reunion is sick, so i got the day off."

" so what are we going to do?"

" i was thinking of a swim in the ocean. care to join me?"

"i would love that."

" race you!" he said running to the ocean. soon enough i was running, he slowed in the end just so that i could win.

" it seems like i lost." he said faking a sad tone.

i raise my eyebrows at him and then he splashes water on me and we start a water fight, but then he pulled me closer and kissed me and i kissed him back wrapping my arms in his neck and he lifted me up.

when we let go i was giggling like a kid and so was he.

* * *

_**A/N:** hey babies! how are you? i am so happy to write this fluffy moment ._


	15. Kriss's party

With so many girls in the palace it didn't took long before it was someone's birthday in this case kriss, and we were going to have a big party for her. we didn't had to give her a present but i took one of my favorite music sheets just for her.

the grand saloon was beautifull with lots of flowers and a huge cake, on the corner of the room there was a huge piano, but they were already a lot of people playing.

all the girls seemed happy and dancing except for Glimmer, she was standing alone in a corner of the room,i grabed my music sheets and went talk to her.

" What a party, huh?"

"yes," she said hugging me" i heard prince Finnick is comming later to wish Kriss a happy birthday."

we talked for a while until Kriss come to the room, she was gorgeous in a pale nude dress, almost white. it was a great choice considering the rest of us were in simple day dresses.

even tough i didn't knew what my feelings were i felt a aping of jealousy hit me

" wow!" i say

" she looks perfect." said Glimmer, souding really happy for kriss.

Kriss come closer to us and we said at the same time hugging her tighly

" happy birthday!"

"thank you! i am so happy!" she said " what is this?" she asked gesturing to the paper in my hands

" just some music sheets, i was thinking of giving you a present. but there are already people playing so.-"

"please ! it's my birthday" i was cut off by Kriss that was making a das puppy face with Glimmer

"okay, just for you." i say sitting on the piano

i started playing a song that i knew by heart , when i finished everyone clapped but i didn't payed any attention to them because behind the group of girls was prince Finnick.

"oh no! kriss i am so sorry" i heard Celeste saying

at that point everyone turned arround and saw Kriss with a dirty dress and Celeste with a empity glass on her hands. Kriss just ran out of the room and was followed by Finnick. that put an end at the party.

* * *

_**A/N:** hey babies! here is the new chapter! hope you like it!_


	16. the second rebel attack

"Finnick, i am telling you, it wasn't an accident. She-"

"i don't know, she looked really sorry." he said not beliving in a word i said.

"i am telling you Finnick, why can't you belive in me?"

" enough." he said yelling " You seemed to forget this situation miss Cresta, i am the prince of Panem,and you must obey me, especially in my castle." he stormed of the room, not seeing -_or ignoring_- the tears in my eyes.

I didn't talked to him during the journal, or at the dinner, i saw he tug his ear a few times but i never tugged mine back. All i could think about was that he was going to yell at me again.

I went to my room and slept, it was a really bad day i just wanted it to be over but my hopes were crashed when Delly woke me in the middle of the night.

"what?" i groaned

" please, you need to wake up, we're " she paused for a moment looking at Madge that was sobbing and shaking" being attacked."

i garbed a robe and went with them to the safe room. they stopped once i reached the door.

" Aren't you coming?"

" we can't we need to go to our own."

" no, you are comming with me." i say grabbing them by their wrists.

" oh thank God we got help, get the selectioned some water." said Effie, once she saw the maids.

" No" i say firmly" they left their maids behind." i stop and turn at them " Delly and Prim , you can help the royal family if you want, Madge you stay with me."

i pulled madge and sit with her on a corner, she was really scared and every time we heard a gunshot she flinched.

"shh, it's okay, you are safe here." i say trying to calm her, when a guard knelled in front us and gave Madge blanket and she gave him a small smile.

after a while Finnick come sit down next to us.

" are you okay?"

" i am fine." i say sharply, still angry at him.

" and you," he says turning to Madge " suprised to be down here?"

" no sir, not with her."

" i understand what you meant."

he left and soon after a guard come and told us that the rebels were cough and taht we should go to our bedrooms using the back stairs.

My bedroom was torn apart, all my family pictures were ripped ,but Delly gave me some tape to fix everything and i told them to leave.

as soon as i was alone i cried and then i went to fix the pictures, i had managed to fix on when i heard a knock on the door, '_please be Finnick, please be Finnick_' i whispered to myself but it was Effie.

" hello dear, i came to find out if you want to leave, beacuse really it was nothing, just a simple attack."

"no, i am staying here, has anyone asked to leave?" i asked , _how could she say it was nothing? haven't she saw how scared everyone was?_

' three, so far, the prince as a gentleman as he is told me to let anyone that wants to go home." then she come closer and handed me a small phone " it is the safest line of the palace, you can call your family."

i thanked her and called my house.

" hello?" my mom answered

" hi mom."

"Annie are you okay? we were so worried about you." she said and i could hear her crying.

" i am fine, please don't cry i am safe."

then i heard May grab the phone.

" Annie, i miss you so much, how are you?"

" i miss you too, i am okay."

" are you comming home?"

"no, i want to stay here."

"why?"

"because i want to."

"I KNEW IT! you love him"

i heard my dad say 'what' and my mom yelling 'yes,yes!'

" I didn't said that."

"fine."

"i need to go now, the other girls want to use the phone as well."

"bye, i love you."

"love you too."

* * *

_**A/N:** Hey, here is the new chapter, and i am so sorry beacuse i may not be able to update until monday night. i hope you like this chapter!_

**_Lots of love ,Laìs._**


	17. The elite

On the next monday after the attack Finnick said he had an announcement to make.

"Ladies, after the last attack i tought a lot about this selection and i decided that i can't put your lives in risk, especially if i know i don't have a future with some of you."

I heard Glimmer murmuring to me " you don't think he is going to?"

"i think so."

"i decided that i will start the elite now , i will dismiss 10 of you today, only six will remain in the selection, told so, the next names i call will stay, Miss Glimmer, Miss Kriss " i only hoped he would say my name, but it was improbable since that fight we had" Miss Natalie, Miss Celeste, " i can't belive he will let her stay and make me go "Miss Elise and finally Miss " he took a deep breath " Miss Annie, the ladies that were not called i am deeply sorry and if any of you would like to talk to me i will be at the library."

After he left some girls cried and the ones that stayed tried to comfort them but i knew it was impossible, no one took long to leave after that.

* * *

At ten o'clock i heard a knock on my door, since my maids were there they rushed to open it

" hello, ladies, we meet again." he said and as soon i heard i knew it was Finnick. but what was he doing here? did he regret keeping me here? was he going to kick me out?

" i am sorry but would you please let me talk to miss Annie alone? i won't take very long."

they bowed and left the room.

"i tought you weren't going to let me stay." i said as soon as we were alone.

"Why?" he asked confused

" because we had that fight."

he took a few steps closer to me and held my hand as he started to speak " first of all i am sorry i yelled at you, it is just so frustating when no one took your opinios on count."

"what?" i asked

" well you saw my choices Glimmer is the people's favorite, celeste is from a family that is good to ally with, Natalie and Kriss are my family favorites and Elise has contacts with the new asia."

" so why am i here?" i asked

" i tought i was clear." he said looking me in the eye "if it was simple i would have send all of them home, i know what i feel for you, and i know i would be happy with you."

i blushed and i could fell my eyes filling with tears.

"would i ," he continued " be wrong if i said you aren't sure about what you feel?"

"no, i am not sure about what we are Finnick, but we are more than just friends."

he let out a sigh,and then kissed me , i could feel a smile forming in my lips and that smile last for a very long time.

* * *

_**A/N:** hello my lovely readers? how are you all in this lovely day? or night? anyway, here is the new chapter! hope you like it._

**_Lots of love, Laìs._**


	18. Sorry! Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

_**Hello, i am posting this Author's note to let you all know that i have a beta now! Scarlett the Squiddy has begun helping me to write the chapters without the grammar mistakes. So i'm uploading some old chapters with the corrections she made. Thank you.**_

_**Lots of love , Laìs.**_


	19. Stargazing

It was a calm day in the palace, I was still for a few minutes just lying in the sand with Finnick looking at the stars.

"Do you know when the last time was that I actually took time to look at the stars?" He asked me.

"I have no idea."

"A teacher made me study astronomy a few years ago."

"Wait a minute!" I said surprised "The last you looked at the stars was because you were studying them? What about the fun?"

He laughed.

"Fun? I'll have to put it between the voting's and the military strategy, which I am terrible at."

"Oh, and what else are you terrible at?"

"And may I know why are you asking me this?" He asking trying to look hurt by my question but failing miserably.

"Because I know so little about you, and you look so perfect. I would like to know otherwise."

He stood up and sat on the sand looking me in the eye.

"You know I am not."

"You're nearly there."

"Ok, I can't plan a war, I am terrible at it, and I think I would be a terrible cook, since I never cooked anythi- "

"Never?" I ask cutting him off.

"Well maybe you had noticed the amount of people working in the palace, to make all those desserts you love."

I laughed, at home I would help my mom cook everything.

"But, in what else are you terrible at?"

"I found something recently."

"Tell me." I ask, also sitting on the sand.

"I found out I am terrible in staying away from you, it is a very bad problem."

I smiled

"Have you tried?"

"No, and don't expect me to try anytime soon."

We laughed and kissed and the a guard come.

"Your majesty, you have been out here for a very long time, the rebels might..."

"I understand." He said standing up and helping me get up as well." We will be in a minute."

The guard left us and he looked at me.

"Another thing I am terrible at, dealing with the rebels." he said looking angry at the thought of them ,'I am sorry it ruined our night."

"Hey, I had a lot of fun, okay?"

We walked to the palace and when we were nearly there, I stopped and he looked at me

"Finnick," I begin "I want to know if there is a possibility of an Us?

"A pretty high possibility, I know you just want some time to understand your feelings and I will give you time."

"Thank you."

* * *

_**A/N: **hello my lovely readers? thank you so much for your review and i would like to thank all of you and my sister'houseofme' and a huge thank you for 'Scarlett the Squiddy' for helping me with the grammar. you are all so awesome!_

_**Lots of love, Laìs.**_


	20. Talking To The Queen

"No!no!" Queen Amberly said laughing "i only had three bridesmaids , my sisters and my best friend that i met during the selection."

I peeked over at Glimmer and was happy to find she was looking at me, too. Before I arrived at the palace, I had assumed that with this being such a high-stakes competition, there'd be no way any of the girls would be friendly. Glimmer had embraced me the first time we met, and we'd been there for each other from that moment on. With a single almost-exception, we'd never even had an argument. It was sad to think about the future just then. Eventually the Selection would be over, and while I knew Glimmer and I would still be close, I would miss talking to her every day. She was the first real friend I'd ever made, and I wished I could keep her beside me all the time. As I tried to stay in the moment, Glimmer gazed dreamily out the window. I wondered what she was thinking about; but everything was so peaceful, I didn't ask.

"i want seven bridesmaids" said kriss " i mean if Finnick choses me and i get to have a big wedding."

" well, i don't want any bridesmaid" replied Celeste " all they do is drown the bride's attention and i want it all to me."

That made me angry, we didn't had much chances of talking with the queen and there was Celeste ruining the moment.

" i want to have some of my family tradition's on the wedding." said Elise " the Girls in New Asia wear red on the wedding and the groom hasd to give the bride friends a present for letting him marry her."

" You need to invite me for your wedding" i love presents" said Kriss.

"me too!" exclaimed Glimmer.

" And you Annie, what would you like in your wedding?" asked Queen amberly.

" well, you know that moment when the bride's father gives you by the hand to your husband? that is all i ever wanted.

" everybody's does that, it's not original." said Celeste.

"i want to make sure my dad likes the choice for the most important moment of my life." i said.

"that is so sweet!" said natalie, looking at the window.

" i am sure he will love him, whoever he is." said the Queen. And then she excused herself out of the room to work.

" i think i will go to the bathroom." said Glimmer

" oh, i'll go with you!"

"you can go first! i'll just finish my tea."  
As i left the room and turned in a corner i bumped into someone.

" ops!" i said

" sorry miss'

"no, it's okay, thanks for holding me solider?"

" Woodwork, Gloss woodwork."

" i am Annie."

" i know.

" well, next time w e bump into ech other i hope it's not in the literal sence."

"positiv, have a nice day ma'am."

i get back and told Glimmer what happened, she laughed.

* * *

_**A/N:** omg! 50 reviews! you guys are awesome! thank you so much! i am sorry for not uploading in a while, it's just that i have school and my computer is not working on the way it should, but i will try to update next tuesday._  
**_Lots of love, Laís._**


	21. Us

"i demand you tell me how to do this!" i say to Delly pointing lazily to the pile of work that was in my table.

" Sorry miss, but i am afraid that is beyond my abilities." she said " and even if i could do it, this is a work for the elite to do, we can help but we can't do it for you!"

"ok, i guess i'll have to find out how to do it myself." i say trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably.

I heard Madge laugh quietly and i raised my head to see why and there was Finnick on the door.

" Oh, no! i was going to scare Annie!" he said to Madge .

I ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"You read my toughts! "

"Did i?"

"please tell me we can go outside, just for a bit?"

He smiled and said" i have twenty minutes, then i'll have to go back."

as soon as he finished i dragged him out of the room and in to the beach, he held my hand and stopped.

" what is this?" he asked me looking at the tips of my fingers.

" it's nothing, they just get a bit hurt when i play piano for a very long time."

"i have never noticed this."

"are they a problem?"

he raised my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Not at all. i think they are pretty."

i blushed and he continued.

"it shows that you know a lot more about the world than i do. i know a lot of things but i don't know how you can play so beautifully." he smiled and continued "Sometimes i think that it was all a dream, it was too perfect to be real, but this " he said holding my hand up" shows that you really played piano at that party."

Sometimes when Finnick speaks i swear it feels way to good to be true. i feel like his words are meant only for me but i wonder if he talks like that to all the others, so i decided that i will ask him , i think as we finish our walk and sit on the sand.

" Do you say that to all of them too?"

"say what?"

" all the pretty words,and promisses."

"You know you are the only one, but i have to keep my options open, in case you decide to go."

"i won't, maybe you'll kick ne out at the most."

"never. why are you asking me this anyway?"

"I don't know i just think we'd be a good us."

"We'd be a wonderfull us."

* * *

_**A/N:** Hello my lovely readers! i am so sorry to say that my computer is broken so i may not be able to update all the time._

_**Lots of love, Laìs.**_


	22. Teaching Glimmer

Finnick and i were sitting on the beach, it was a thursday night and we were in total silence just looking at the waves.

" I was wondering," he said breaking the silence" would you like the idea of a Halloween party, here on the castle?"

" halloween ?" i asked him confused.

" It's like a costume party, it was pretty usual before panem."

"Ah. seems cool."

" we could invite all the girl's families."

"Really?" i ask him a simle appearing on my face.

"yes, i have to meet them at some point, don't i? and besides you all miss them so much "

"yes! that would be amazing!"

" in this case i have to leave now to prep everything." he said kissing my cheek.

"bye Finnick."

* * *

" i give up, i am a lost case!" Glimmer said.

" no you're doing okay."

It has been a week i've been teaching glimmer how to play piano and we still haven't left the scalles, and when she played another wrong note i couldn't help but laugh.

"i quit, i am sorry you've been so patient but i just can't hear myself play, it sounds like the piano is sick.

" maybe dying." i added.

we both laughed.

" maybe you can try the violin, it sounds so beautifull."

"No, if i am this bad at the piano i may even break the violin."

"it's okay, this one is from teh palace, you can trow it at Celeste, i don't mind." i added with a laugh.

'Don't tempt me."

* * *

_**A/N:** hello my lovely readers! how are you? i am really sorry for the lack of updates but i'll try to update more, i am planning something different for this story than i the actual book._  
_**Lot's of love, laìs.**_


	23. Family

"i can't wait to see them!" i say to Glimmer that was sitting next to me.

we were waiting for our families to arrive to the haloween party.

" me too!" she squealed!

then the doors open and everyone come in, we should politely stay and wait for them to reach us but i don't care, i ran to them and hugged May and Gerard.

"you look like a princess!" May said!

" hey we are here too." said my dad and i ran to hug him and mom!

"you look so pretty!"

"thanks mom!" i said

" hello!"

we all turned arround to see who it was and it was Finnick.

"hello, you majesty" my dad said

he talked to each of us and when it came to may he said to her

" i never get to thank you for not crying."

"what?"

"that is how i get my first adte with your sister."

'okay, you're welcome, i guess." she said with a small smile.

* * *

_**A/N:** i am so sorry for the lack of updates, School is killing me! i will try to update as soon as i can!_

_**Lots of love, Lais.**_


	24. Halloween Party

All the Gilrs were happy , everyone was meeting the queen or the king and Finnick.

May was looking really happy while talking to Natalie's sister Lacey about how great the life in the castle must be.

i was just in a corner listening to Elise's mom talk about her life in new asia when May pulled my dress and said " Look! you need to see this!"

we went to the window and i was suprised by what i saw, My father was talking to Finnick about something, Finnick was looking serious but with a spark in his eyes i had never seen, after he said something my dad patted his shoulder and finnick smiled.

" what does that mean?"may whispered.

"i dodn't know, it looks important tough."

we waited to see if Finnick was talking to the other girls father's but if he did it wasn't near the girl's saloon.

* * *

The party was just as awesome as finnick said it would, When i get on the grand saloon i was shocked it all looked simply perfect. All the costumes were great, some girls were birds other were angels like glimmer, May was a bride and i was a water nymph.

after a few minutes the Royal family entered the saloon, they were looking perefct, The queen's costume was a long dark dress that looked like the night, the king he was , well a king, and finnick was looking like a pirate.

Finnck danced with all the girls and i honestly tough he was never going to dance with me but then i heard someone whisper behind me

"do you wanna dance?"

"of course."

we danced for a long time and then he asked me to talk in private and took me to the beach.

" so i have been meaning to ask you something for a while now."

" what is it?" i said nervously, _was he going to kick me out? was that what he was talking about with my dad?_

* * *

_**A/N:** i am terrible sorry for not updating in a while , i am just so stessed with school and i ahve a math test and i just can't keep up with everything._

_Thank you all for reviewing it means so much to me, and i am really glad that you all like it._

**_Lot's of love lais._**

**_ps. annie's costume is in my polyvore account 'odestalovebaby'._**


	25. Proposing

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked him. I confess, worried.

"uh, maybe not here, I'd like it to be private. Just follow me, okay?" Finnick asked me smiling.

He was smiling. That was a good sign, right? "Sure. You know I love the beach." I say smiling back.

After we walked a couple of minutes we got to the beach and I was surprised by what I saw. There were rose petals. All over the sand, there were pretty shells and next thing I know, Finnick was one knee in front of me.

"I should probably say something very pretty and perfect this moment, but I can't find it any that matches to you. That compares to you. Since I saw you that night, I knew that would happen. I knew that you would steal my heart, and honestly? I didn't cared, if it meant to be with you for every second of my day. None of the others mather to me. All I ever cared about is and will always be you."

I smiled. Was he doing what I tought he was doing?

"Annie Cresta, I love you. And I promise to always love you." He says taking a little blue box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

I was shocked. There weren't any other thing I could say besides "Yes."

"Yes?" He ask me, the look in his face of pure joy.

"Yes. I will marry you." I say while he get up to kiss me.

"Honestly, I was scared you'd say no." he says between kisses.

"And I was scared you'd kick me out."

"Never."

"So that is why you were talking to my dad?" i ask him smiling while we sit on the sand surrounded by the rose petals and seashells.

"Yes, i was asking him if i could marry you, and he said that i could as long as you said yes." he stops and smile for a moment " Oh!" he said surprised," I din't showed you the ring!"

He opens his little blue box and shows me a simple but beautiful ring with a piece of blue seaglass on the midle, he puts it on my finger and i giggle.

" I didn't think you'd like a fancy ring so i decided to give you this one, do you like it?"

"Like it? i love it!"

He kisses me but we are interrupted by a loud noise.

"Did you heard that?"

* * *

_**A/N:** He proposes! yay! that is probably my favorite chapter so far, and i would like to thank my sister for helping me write the proposal and everyone that reviewd, you are awesome!_

**_Lot's of love, Lais._**


	26. telling Everyone

There was a noise followed by footsteps and honestly i was scared, _what if they were rebels?_

Finnick suddently stands up and starts walking following the sound of footsteps.

"Fnnick?" i ask worried "who is here?"

"I don't know, maybe they're just some guards that are looking for us. We should go back."

"Okay." i say and he grabs my hand and we start walking togther.

"So, who do we tell first, your sister or your mother? because your father already knows."

"Maybe both, they will be really happy."

"I know i am."

"I love you."

"I love you more." he says and kisses me on the forehead.

* * *

We walk for a few minutes and finnick was right they were just guards and we decided that we would tell everyone at breakfeast, i am a bit worried with what will the other girls fell, because i don't want to hurt their feelings but Finnick said that he will tell them.

As i walk into my room i see that my maids are there and they all have a suspicious glim in her eyes, like they knew what happened. Sudently Madge runs and hugs me.

"Congratulations! oh! i am so happy for you!"

"Thanks but how do you know?"

"There was a rumour that the prince would propose tonight and since you two were nowhere to be seen, it was the most obivious choice." Said Prim.

After they all hug me and i make me go to sleep saying i have a lot to do tomorrow i hear a knock on my door.

"Who is it? i ask oppening the door.

"Just us." Glimmer and Kriss answer.

"Hey."

They pull me into a hug and say how happy they are for me.

"So you're not angry he choose me?"

"How could we be angry at you? You've always been nice to us and we couldn't ask for a better queen."

"Thank you, i was worried some of you might hate me."

"Never."

And with that they left to their rooms and i finally got some sleep until i am woken by another knock at the door, this time i look at the clock and it's 7:30 which means they could only be my maids but they never knock.

I walk slowly to the door, still sleepy and when i open i see Queen Amberly.

"Good morning sweethart, did you slept well?"

"Morning."

"You probably already know why i am here, don't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am, The wedding i assume." i say while we sit on my bed

"Call me Amberly, we're family now. and i must say i knew it was you."

"you knew?"

"Since the beginning i could se the way he looks at you, like you are the only person the world, in his world. And you loot at him like that too. He loves you Annie "

"I love him too."

"I know you do." She says standing up " I need to go now, we will make the oficial announcement at the breakfeast. i'll see you then."

* * *

And As soon as she left my maids come in to help me get ready for the announcement, to get me ready to be a princess.

They out me on a white dress with a red floral pattern some heels and make a waterfall braid in my hair and i wear my ring, i look beautiful.

As i leave to the dinning area i find finnick waiting for me at the door.

"Good morning my princess, are you nervous?"

I giggle at the 'princess' before answering him.

"A bit, i mean i don't know what to say or do."

"You'll be fine, I will be right here with you the whole time." he says holding my hand and it makes me feel better. "Do you want to tell your mother and your siblings now?"

"yes."

we walk to another room were they're sitting and my dad looks at me with a knowing smile in his face.

"Mom, Dad, Gerard, May. I have something i need to tell you."

"What is it?" may asks me already smiling.

"I am getting married." i say and all sudently everyone is hugging me and crying and i feel like i made the best choice i could entering the selection.

* * *

_**A/N:** hello! how are you? i am back with another chapter, i am sorry to say that this story is comming to an end, we will have the last chapter posted as soon as i can and i want to thank you all for your support. i love you all!_

**_Lots of love, Laìs._**


	27. The Wedding

As the weeks passed the wedding come closer and closer, we were both very happy but honestly i was nervous. Tonight was my last night as a normal girl, tomorrow i become a princess, Panem's princess, _i will be Finnick's princess._

The wedding would be simple yet sofisticated, by sunset with the view of the beach as the backgrownd.

I was pacing back and fort in my bedroom, waiting for Finnick, i was hoping he would come.

Then i heard a soft knock on my door and i knew it was him, it could only be him.

"Hey."

"Hi." he looked at me for a moment and said "You're nervous, aren't you?"

I gave him a small nervous smile and he hugged me.

"No worry, it'll be fine, everything will be perfect, you will be a gorgeous bride and i will be the happiest man on earth."

"I hope so, but what if the rebels attack?"

"You don't have to worry about that, okay?"he says looking me in the eye "There will be a lot of security and no one will enter without permission, it will be fine and we will all be okay."

* * *

My maids didn't had to wake me this morning, i was already up when they got to the room.

"Nervous, your majesty?" Prim asked.

"There's no need to the 'majesty' thing." I said smiling.

"Well, in less than five hours you will be a princess, so you better get used to it." Delly said, "You'll do an amazing job as princess. Prince Finnick is very lucky."

"No, i'm lucky, at first i didn't wanted to be in the selection, but now i found out that it was the best thing i've ever did in my entire life, it gave me Finnick's love and that's something i could never expect. I seriously don't know what he saw in mr but-"

"He saw your love, your care, your friendship, every single good quality you have, and the worst ones too, i suppose." My mother said from the door.

"You're going to be the most prettiest bride in the world." May said walking in the room. "You should see my dress. It's sooo pretty!"

It really was, it was a blue dress, a simple one with short sleeves and flowing skirt. She was really flawless in it.

"Come on, come on, we have a lot to do! in five hours this lady will be a princess and everything needs to be perfect!" Effie shouted from the corridor, "I need her dress, breakfeast for her, and a hair stylist!"

"Well, i should get dressed then..." I said laughing a bit.

* * *

After the most nervous five hours of my life i was there, walking down the aisle with my father, walking to Finnick. He was handsome, using a military uniform, he was perfect, and he was grinning so widely i tought his face might rip in two.

I walked very slowly, only focussing on his beautifull green eyes.

When we reached the aisle my father patted his shoulder and he took both my hands.

"We are here today to celebrate the love between this young couple." the preacher said and honestly that is all i've heard, i was lost in happiness and all i could think of was that i am ammrying the man of my dreams.

"Annie Cresta do you take Prince Finnick Odair of Panem ans your husband, to love and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

At this point Finnick was smiling and as the preacher asked him the same question he said

"Of course i do."

"Now, do you have anything you wish to tell each other?"

"I do actually," Finnick said, looking me in the eye "My love, i knew it was going to be you, from the very first moment i saw you, i knew i would love you, and i am very happy you love me too."

"Finnick, i love you with all my heart and i love you more than the sea loves the shore."

"Now you may kiss the bride." As soon as the preacher finished speaking, Finnick kissed me and i felt just like the first time we've kissed, like anything was possible.

And that is how our story will begin.

* * *

_**A/N: The end.**_

_**Lots of love , laìs.**_


End file.
